1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle, which uses flammable refrigerant.
2. Related Art
As a measure for non-Freon refrigerant for an air conditioner for a vehicle, flammable refrigerant such as propane gas or the like has been recently proposed.
A method for preventing the leakage of refrigerant in an air conditioner for a vehicle, which uses flammable refrigerant, is disclosed in JP-U-58-54904. More specifically, there is provided a gas sensor for detecting leakage of the refrigerant in the passenger compartment (cabin) or in the air conditioner for the vehicle. When the leakage of the refrigerant is detected by the gas sensor, electromagnetic valves disposed at an inlet port and outlet port of an evaporator are closed to prevent the refrigerant from leaking into the passenger compartment.
In general, the vehicle is structured such that the cabin is most hardly damaged (most rigid) to ensure safety of passengers.
On the other hand, for example, when the air conditioner, in which the condenser or the like is disposed at the front part of the vehicle so as to be away from the cabin, is damaged by a collision accident of the like, refrigerant may leak from a damaged portion.
Accordingly, in case of the collision accident or the like, there is a problem that the leakage of the refrigerant from the damaged portion of the condenser or the like cannot be sufficiently prevented by closing the electromagnetic valves disposed at the inlet and outlet ports of the evaporator as described above.